<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Speak Up!" by ForeverMyQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778849">"Speak Up!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverMyQueen/pseuds/ForeverMyQueen'>ForeverMyQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Book of Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverMyQueen/pseuds/ForeverMyQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Book of Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What I Don't Say When I'm Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why?</p><p>Because all of a sudden</p><p>You plan on listening?</p><p>Because my voice</p><p>is yours to enjoy on a whim?</p><p>Because no one cares</p><p>Unless I say what they want to hear?</p><p>Because I am</p><p>Just another tool?</p><p>A pawn in your</p><p>Carefully orchestrated game?</p><p>Because you're scared</p><p>to let the Balance</p><p>Tip away from Utopia to Reality?</p><p> </p><p>no</p><p>No.</p><p>NO.</p><p>I will not speak</p><p>Not unless you always </p><p>listen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What I Do Say When I'm Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right.</p><p>Sorry.</p><p>Can I try again?</p><p> </p><p>(Because, since you never listen</p><p>I have to tell you</p><p>What you </p><p>think</p><p>You want to </p><p>hear)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>